El Pecαdo de los Uchihα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Fugaku Uchiha decidió: necesitaba conseguirles una buena candidata a sus hijos y casarlos. El problema era que toda mujer que pasaba por los brazos de cualquier Uchiha sufría la llamada maldición de la familia. Después de todo, hasta una perfecta familia tiene misterios ocultos y pecados sin ser revelados


» _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos_ ©

* * *

•.:** EL PECADO DE LOS UCHIHA **:.•

* * *

"_He cometido el peor pecado que uno puede cometer: no he sido feliz…" — Jorge Luis Borges._

* * *

.

**C**uando Sasuke Uchiha salió del cuarto de baño y regresó a su habitación acomodando el fino satén de su bata para dormir, quedó maravillado por la gracia que le era concebida apreciar en sus aposentos. De pie bajo el umbral de su puerta se quedó observando silencioso y atento el espectáculo que sus damiselas le preparaban para placer suyo.

Sólo se había ausentado por escasos cinco minutos en los que retiraba su armadura de batalla y se vestía con algo más propio para la noche que le esperaba en compañía de aquellas tres aldeanas, y éstas parecían haberse desesperado por su tardía, pues sin más entre ellas mismas jugueteaban sobre la amplia cama del menor de los Uchiha. Las delicadas y transparentes cortinas que caían del dosel de la cama, hacían más atractiva la escena, pero lo que más le causaba morbo era ver como entre ellas mismas hacían torpes movimientos para llegar a ciegas al cuerpo de la otra.

Las tres chicas jugaban a acariciarse entre ellas mismas y terminar de retirar sus prendas al mismo tiempo que una de ellas besaba con ansias la piel que iba quedando expuesta de sus compañeras mientras las otras se besaban los labios con absoluta lujuria.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para dar al menos un paso, le resultó agraciada su bendecida suerte y la oportunidad que tenía al conseguir lo que deseaba con tan sólo manifestarlo. Su sólo apellido imponía respeto y autoridad, nadie, en su sano juicio, se atrevía a contradecirlo. Pero ello era algo que aunque era consciente que aprovechaba, poco a poco comenzaba a aburrirle.

Aquellas tristes mujeres encantadas accedieron a complacerle esa noche, pues después de todo era su trabajo pese a no saber en qué lugar estaban y quién había contratado de sus servicios. Lo único que les fue permitido saber era que al hombre al cual darían placer, era sumamente rico y apuesto. Seguido de ello sus ojos fueron vendados para que no pudieran mirarle al menos.

Motivo por el cual, hacían entre ellas mismas una escena por demás excitante para gusto de su jefe. Con gula se besaban, recorrían sus cuerpos con lentas caricias y húmedos labios. Succionaban sus pechos y gemían sensualmente queriendo motivarlo.

Apenas Sasuke se paró frente a la cama, rápidamente una de las rameras gateó a tientas sobre la cama hacia él al escucharle con la intención de tocarle. Pasó los dedos sobre su negra cabellera, palpó su rostro como si quisiera reconocerle al menos con el puro tacto, sintiendo la suave piel de sus mejillas, delineó sus labios y aún extasiada, intentó llegar a ellos para besarlo. Pero en el instante fue detenida con brusquedad por el hombre, siendo jalada por su larga cabellera rubia. Impasible la miró diciéndole en mudos gestos que parte del trato había sido que no hubiera nada de besos en los labios entre ellos, en una manera de no forjar ningún tipo de lazo más allá del placer carnal. Él se saciaría de sus cuerpos, de su esencia hasta quedar satisfecho y conforme, pero a la mañana siguiente las cosas seguirían como antes. Ellas volverían a sus vidas, y él a la suya. Y de aquel encuentro no quedaría rastro alguno, ni recuerdo.

Pese al duro agarre del pelinegro, la mujer sonrió complacida, y fue el turno de las otras para persuadir al Uchiha. Una de ellas repartió besos por su cuello, a lo largo y a lo ancho, jugueteó con su oreja, le escuchó incluso un gemido de aceptación, besó igualmente su cara sin atreverse a besar sus labios, todo en él le parecía adictivo. La otra en cambio se había puesto en pie y desde atrás, tal cual si lo abrazara, comenzó a desatarle su bata de la manera más lentamente posible. Desde atrás rodó sus manos por sobre su trabajado pecho y abdomen, se cautivó con su masculina fragancia y lo ancho de su espalda.

Aún sin soltar de la cabellera a la rubia, la jaló hacia su entrepierna pidiéndole de brusca manera que ocupara su boca en algo más entretenido que hablar, pues como si a la rubia se le hubiera olvidado la segunda condición del trato, intentó decir algo quizás a placer del hombre. Pero él se lo impidió, la silenció de la forma más placentera que conocía: empujándola a que le practicara sexo oral.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de pocas palabras, realmente muy pocas, pero de una inteligencia y audacia sorprendente, motivo por el cual dentro de los contratos de servicio de cama que en ocasiones solía solicitar, estipulaba que ninguno de los participantes tenía derecho a hablar, ni él siquiera. Esto con la intención de que su identidad no fuera descubierta y poner en riesgo el prestigio de la familia.

Apartó a las mujeres de encima suyo y sobre la cama se recostó, en mudos gestos le indicó a la rubia que volviera a su trabajo de darle placer en su marcada erección, mientras que a las otras dos les indicó en sólo movimientos, que así de cuclillas sobre la cama, justo frente a él, continuaran besándose y tocándose como instantes atrás habían hecho, mientras que él se servía a placer mirándolas y siendo atendido por la otra.

Ninguna palabra era emitida, ninguna caricia dada con afecto, ningún beso incluso, sólo el sonido del rechinar de la cama y los gemidos de placer era lo único que se llenaba en la alcoba. Una a una se sirvió de sus cuerpos hasta quedar conforme como era la intención.

Las blancas velas de su alcoba iluminaban amenamente los cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama mientras que afuera la noche se hacía cada vez más negra dejando a los cuatro amantes descansar.

Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por lo largo del verde prado logrando que las copas de los árboles parecieran centellear bajo su cobijo, y era hora que aquel agradable silencio era interrumpido por el sonar de armas siendo golpeadas entre sí.

Justo en las afueras de la fortaleza Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y su primo Shisui Uchiha entrenaban en las amplias tierras que pertenecían a su familia. Ambos jóvenes parecían no querer dar tregua en su duro entrenamiento de espada. Pese a la similitud en batalla, era Shisui quien en esa mañana llevaba cierta ventaja sobre el otro. Era evidente que aquello no sólo parecía ser un simple juego de primos, pues sus prendas se habían rasgado y empolvado por sus movimientos, además de que el sudor se había hecho presente entre los dos. Ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad, pero no por ello bajaban la guardia y dejaban de mirarse fijamente como si quisieran descubrir las intenciones del otro.

—Cada vez me sorprendes más, Itachi —dijo Shisui desde la distancia, estudiando la expresión corporal de su contrincante

—Aprendí del mejor —respondió el pelilargo siguiéndole el juego al otro.

Aquella expresión tranquila de Itachi le inquietaba, sabía que detrás de esa faz se podía esconder todo un mundo de posibilidades y ataques que su primo pudiera emplear en contra suya. Shisui le devolvió el gesto. Aunque como buen Uchiha, el hecho de esperar o suponer no eran parte de sus opciones, motivo por el cual velozmente se lanzó sobre su rival para atacarle. Si Itachi era un genio, estratega y buen guerrero, él le demostraría que seguía siendo su maestro.

Hizo un par de movimientos con su espada, los cuales el otro esquivó sin mayor dificultad, pero cuando intentó esquivar el quinto ataque, Shisui lo tomó por sorpresa y logró hacerle perder su espada, con rapidez lo sujetó del pecho amenazándolo en modo de victoria con la espada sobre su cuello.

—Gané.

Susurró airoso Shisui al tiempo que aplicaba más presión en el pecho de su primo.

—Tal parece…

Respondió Itachi de la manera más tranquila, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Shisui motivo por el cual intentó soltarle para alejarse de él, pero apenas dejó de aplicar la misma presión en Itachi, éste hizo un rápido movimiento logrando cambiar los papeles. Ahora era él quien amenazaba a Shisui de la misma manera en que lo había hecho él segundos atrás.

—¿Lo recuerdas…? —fue su turno para reír con cierto brillo de victoria—. Una sola espada no es suficiente.

Dijo soltándolo una vez que se había declarado quién era el vencedor. Shisui rió y le aceptó el gesto de mano que Itachi le extendía en un modo de limar asperezas por la pelea pasada. Ciertamente él mismo le había enseñado a Itachi a siempre tener un as bajo la manga, a siempre ir preparado para cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo tener una segunda arma como reserva la cual emplear en el momento oportuno como última opción.

Shisui se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras que Itachi se dejó caer sobre el verde pasto, ambos descansando. Miró como el mayor de sus primos apreciaba encantado el amanecer y dejaba que la brisa de aire golpeara pacíficamente sobre su rostro. Vaya que aquel chico era todo un genio y sabía disfrazar las cosas con una maestría envidiable. Sonrió satisfecho al saber que de cierto modo él había aportado a la preparación de su primo. El resto, sino es que la mayoría de las cosas, él mismo las había aprendido por su propia cuenta.

—¿Volverás a visitarnos? —preguntó de pronto Itachi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Claro que sí. Y cuando lo haga no te dejaré las cosas tan fáciles como ahora.

—Lo mismo digo.

Itachi continuaba con la vista perdida en el horizonte, de cierto modo se sentía complacido de volver a ver a su primo, luego de tanto tiempo. Motivo por el cual apenas tuvo oportunidad y le pidió que juntos entrenaran, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin duda ambos habían mejorado, y mucho, y lo seguirían haciendo, por el bien de ellos mismos, de su prestigio, de su familia y por el bien de su país.

—Además, es bueno volver a ver a la familia de nuevo. Mi tía sigue tan encantadora como siempre, y Sasuke, bueno él no deja de ser todo un caso… aparte…

Interrumpió de pronto sus palabras para mirar interesado y un tanto contento al par de chicas aldeanas que pasaban por el camino, delante de ellos, cargando sus canastillas de mimbre mientras que entre ellas mismas susurraban y volteaban a ver a ambos jóvenes completamente sonrojadas ante su presencia.

Itachi se incorporó sobre el césped donde descansaba, dirigiendo la atención hacia donde su primo observaba embelesado, notando como las dos chicas se habían avergonzado ante él y lentamente se alejaban sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

—Además —continuó Shisui—, esta ciudad está repleta de mujeres muy bonitas.

Sin comentario alguno por hacer, Itachi volvió a recostarse sobre el césped, reposando la cabeza sobre su propio brazo y manteniendo una pierna flexionada, mirando esta vez hacia el claro cielo, en un modo de relajarse.

Particularmente detestaba su posición, ansiaba poder salir a las calles sin tener que ser atosigado por personas que se acercaran a él con la intención de saludarle, o tener su atención, lo mismo sucedía con las mujeres, de todas las edades, que le perseguían enamoradas de su posición y dinero, además de su físico. Por ello pedía y atendía principalmente las misiones que implicaran estar un par de días lejos de sus tierras, conociendo nuevos horizontes, enfrentándose a nuevos enemigos y poniendo a prueba su ingenio y tácticas de pelea.

Su título de capitán general de las fuerzas de la dinastía Uchiha, lo había conseguido por voluntad, no del modo en que se rumoraba en la ciudad que había nacido su origen como capitán a manos de su padre el Duque de Shetland. Saber que de cierto modo su familia estaba bajo los ojos de toda la ciudad y algunos altos mandos del país de Cedehem, solían ocasionarle dolores de cabeza e incluso hasta pereza.

Él sólo quería ser una persona normal, andar en las calles con normalidad sin tener la necesidad de preocuparse de los posibles qué dirán que pudieran rodear a su familia y el prestigio de la misma.

—Deberías de tratar de ser menos reacio a esas cosas, supongo que no hace falta que te diga en qué posición están tú y tu hermano —aconsejó Shisui.

Itachi permaneció en silencio, sin apartar su atención del cielo.

—Estas cosas son siempre así, y tu padre al ser el Duque, la máxima autoridad de Shetland, es de esperarse que en algún momento les obligue a ti y a tu hermano a seguir el legado Uchiha.

—Eso lo sé, pero la verdad prefiero no pensar en ello.

Y era cierto, sabía a ciencia cierta que como un mandato al ser hijos de la mayor figura de Shetland, su destino era seguir los pasos de su padre, más él siendo el primogénito. Pues de generación en generación, aquel trono había correspondido a su familia, a los Uchiha, y esta vez le correspondía a su padre llevar las riendas de la ciudad, muy a su modo, muy a su detonante dictadura a la cual él particularmente se oponía.

Desde que su padre había tomado posesión del mandato de Shetland, vio la vida suya y la de su familia hundirse, meterse a la boca del lobo y ser objeto de ataduras y cuentos que la gente les inventaba. Comenzaba a hartarse de ello.

Pero bien o mal, sabía que en determinado momento aquello que Shisui le decía y que él mismo se negaba a aceptar, llegaría, para su desgracia.

—¿Mi señor, realmente planea atacar Shilen tal cual lo platicó?

Le preguntó con absoluto respeto, uno de los consejeros del palacio a la mayor figura de su ciudad el cual se encontraba sentado en su imponente silla, leyendo una carta que le habían hecho llegar. Éste por respuesta únicamente apartó los ojos de su lectura y miró al viejo consejero con total seriedad.

El mayor dio un paso hacia atrás, a veces le aterraba la manera en que su patrón miraba.

—Es atacar o ser atacados, ¿qué eliges?

Cuestionó Fugaku con voz autoritaria a lo que el hombre nerviosamente tartamudeó humillando la cabeza ante tal obviedad.

La puerta del enorme salón fue abierta por uno de los guardias, el cual en primera instancia realizó una reverencia hacia su Duque anunciando así que iba en compañía del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, tal cual el Duque le había solicitado que le mandara llamar.

Itachi entró y con respeto saludó al consejero y al Duque al mismo tiempo, pese a ser su propio padre, tanto él como cualquiera de su familia, debían de hablarle con el respeto que su posición merecía, aunque esto último le pareciera absurdo. Poco a poco comenzaba a desconocerle como padre.

—¿Me mandó llamar, su señoría?

Indicó manteniendo en todo momento el cuerpo humillado, lo mismo que su mirada, prefería evitar mirarle directamente para evitar que su desacuerdo lo delatara.

—Tengo una tarea especial para ti. Hemos recibido informes de que la ciudad de Shilen ha comenzado a hacerse de armas, de todo tipo, ¿para qué? No lo sabemos, pero el que últimamente se haya hablado de una alianza entre Corbin y Shilen no nos es muy apropiado, más sabiendo que Shilen se está haciendo de poderío en armamento. Por ello necesito que te infiltres en Shilen e investigues todo lo que te he dicho.

Anunció el hombre. Itachi asintió sin más pareciéndole un tanto premeditado el adelantarse a sospechar que dicha alianza pudiera obrar a mal en la dinastía que su padre dirigía. Pero como siempre él tenía que velar por los intereses políticos que su postura implicaba.

El pelilargo se incorporó atendiendo las indicaciones del mayor, pero en el instante éste volvió a tomar la palabra. Aún no terminaba.

—Itachi, necesito que regreses con alguna evidencia de que has acabado con esa dichosa alianza. Destruye Shilen y trae la cabeza de su líder.

Declaró. El Uchiha detuvo su caminar, sorprendido, cada vez oía más amenazadora y aterradora aquella voz que su padre poseía. Era como si el mismo poder lo hubiera cambiado, completamente.

Sin decir nada, simplemente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza volviendo a retomar su camino, pero nuevamente el llamado de Fugaku lo detuvo.

—Itachi, hijo, mucha suerte, esperamos tenerte pronto en casa.

Dijo poniéndose en pie, hablando con franqueza, como un consejo de padre a hijo.

—Gracias, Padre.

Arrastró las palabras con cierto pesar. Pues para él aquel hombre ya no se hacía ser merecedor de dicho apelativo, tanto él como su hermano, e incluso su misma madre, veían en Fugaku un ser completamente distinto, corrompido por el poder y la ambición que su posición le causaba.

No, para ellos había dejado de ser su padre desde el momento en que Fugaku mismo les exigió compostura, respeto y adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Él era Fugaku Uchiha, el Duque de Shetland, mientras que ellos eran la perfecta familia Uchiha que apoyaban el corrupto gobierno de su padre.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Bueno, como el sueño se me interrumpió gracias a esta idea que de repente me dio, me di a la tarea de escribirla de lo contrario no me hubiera dejado tranquila :(

¿A qué va todo esto? Os explico: La historia está ambientada en los años de 1500 aprox. Donde existían los caballeros, las damiselas, los acuerdos de alianzas mediante matrimonios y esas cosas. Pero vale, eso no es algo novedoso. La idea de esto es tener a los hermanos Uchiha como protagonistas de sus propias "aventuras" por el mundo y los placeres, veamos si realmente saben cubrir bien las apariencias o no. Por ello lo del Pecado de los Uchiha, pues conforme pase el tiempo verán la de pecadotes que se avienta esta dinastía :) No, si los hermanos Uchiha no son unos santitos.

_JeanyDeiXzz_ fue lo que se me ocurrió para tratar de darle forma a la idea que platicamos una vez, espero te guste :)

Sin más agradezco sus lecturas y apreciaría demasiado sus comentarios.


End file.
